


Before Tomorrow, There is Tonight

by Orcinus234



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Established use of Safe Word, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Leona sucks at his own emotions, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Post Rough Sex, Ruggie laughs, post sex, raw feels, so that's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcinus234/pseuds/Orcinus234
Summary: He can’t see who is grabbing him. He can’t see where he is.The combination of the stabbing pain, the sudden rush of oxygen in his dry throat and the lack of vision honestly scares Ruggie.---Leona goes too far, feels guilt then they try to talk about it.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Before Tomorrow, There is Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom and it already went to a dark place. I just saw a lot of fics and art for Leona/Ruggie where they obviously enjoy rough sex, and I thought: "what if it went to far?"

His own dry heaving coughs wake him. Or perhaps he’s just more aware of being conscious now. Ruggie tries to move, to roll over and grab around the sheet – searching for a water bottle on the nightstand – but spasms of needle like stabbing pain runs through his body. He’s still coughing, he’s struggling to breathe through the slobber on his lips and the dryness of his throat. He reaches, through the stabbing pain, for his throat but a warm calloused hand gently stops him. It’s now that he realizes that his vision is fuzzy, dancing with stars.

He can’t see who is grabbing him. He can’t see where he is.

“-gie?” the voice calls.

“Ruggie?”

He recognizes that voice and that reassures him, but the combination of the stabbing pain, the sudden rush of oxygen in his dry throat and the lack of vision honestly scares Ruggie. He tries to call for his bedmate, but the name doesn’t come out right.

“Le— _oo_ -On-Na...”

His head is gently lifted from the rumpled pillows of his Dorm Leader’s bed and up against his chest, he whimpers and whines at the contact. Leona’s other hand is still holding Ruggie’s hand away from his throat as the hyena still tries to reach. When Ruggie tries his other numb arm, he hears Leona purr into his ear.

“Don’t touch your throat. I’ll get you your water,” he whispers into Ruggie’s disheveled hair.

There’s an odd cautionary lilt to his voice that Ruggie picks up through the sound of his heartbeat in his ear. He doesn’t do as Leona says when he releases his hand so that he can grab the water bottle. However, once he feels the cool plastic of the bottle, he grabs at it. _Tries to_. He has no coordination and his distressed whimper is answered with a deep hum that he feels more than hears from where his head rests against Leona’s chest. His vison is just starting to show the blues of the moon light on the ceiling when Leona holds the bottle to the hyena’s mouth. He instead grabs at the wrist that holds the bottle, latching on by chance and unconsciously digging his nails in. Leona doesn’t even grunt a retort. A fact that some part of his sluggish brain thinks of as odd.

Ruggie is greedy when he starts drinking and he doesn’t care when he feels some of the water dribbles past his lips and down his torso – his _naked_ torso. He coughs some more and the water is taken away from his lips.

He starts whimpering again, but he’s not all entirely sure why. His brain isn’t working exactly the way it normally does. He’s shivering, or maybe it would be more accurate to say he’s quivering. His tail is shaking between his bare thighs and if he cared enough, he would feel more uncomfortable with how the hairs of his tail touch the sensitive skin of both of his sensitive parts. He’s sporting an erection, but he quickly realizes it’s not one of arousal – perhaps nervousness, or fear or maybe just because his body doesn’t know how else to react. His ears are laid back on the top of his head, twitching slightly as the lion nibbles on the closest one. He can now see well enough that he notices Leona moving the bottle back towards his face. But Ruggie doesn’t need water right now. He doesn’t know what part of him is telling him that.

He turns his head into Leona’s chest and retracts his hands from the wrist they were attached to so as to instead grab at Leona’s chest. It’s only after his hands uselessly scrabble and scratch at the broad chest in front of him that he realizes that there’s nothing he can really grab onto. He bites at the nearest patch of skin – just between the pectorals – and when Leona twitches and hisses into his ear, he licks over the spot.

“Sorry,” he whimpers. He really didn’t mean to bite him.

Leona just grunts as Ruggie continues to lick his chest for no reason that he can discern. The hand that is holding him up moves around his shoulders, ending by gently gripping his shoulder and rubbing his thumb against the little remaining tingles in said shoulder. The other, after seemingly having moved to put the water down comes back up to pat at the side of his head. Long fingers card through his hair as a pair of lips kiss the top of his head.

“Stop crying.”

There’s an edge to the Dorm Leader’s voice, but no anger or frustration. It’s not an authoritative edge, but… an edge. And only now that Leona has pointed it out, Ruggie notices the stinging in his eyes and the sticky dampness of tear tracks going down his cheeks. The remaining blur in his eyes are tears that have not fallen yet, he realizes. He chokes on a sob and maybe some of the coughs before hadn’t been coughs.

They lay like that for an indiscernible amount of time as Ruggie slowly starts to calm down; Leona caressing and kissing his head all the while. Once or twice more Leona brings the water bottle back to his lips and with a low growl, makes Ruggie drink a few sips each time. At some point he pulls the blanket up over them too. It’s a Friday night, he remembers, so there is no exhausting penalty to them staying up late. He doesn’t want to go to sleep yet. He just…

He feels so confused and wants answers before he feels _safe_ to fall asleep. Safe? He’s with Leona, of course he’s safe. He can defend himself too, mind you. Doesn’t even need Leona to protect him. But perhaps it’s this odd sense of vulnerability that he feels as well as the fact that he doesn’t know why he’s like this.

More minutes pass as Ruggie begins to put his brain to work. He’s stopped quivering and is breathing fine, throat no longer parched but still very sore. His eyesight has adjusted and the tears have stopped, though the red cheeks and pale streaks remain. His fear boner is gone and his tail isn’t tickling him anymore. His heartbeat has settled and he can only faintly feel it – as he should – rather than hear it. Instead he hears the deep purring in Leona’s chest and the occasional peck against his hair. He can tune out the sounds of the night, not caring for them as his memories start to filter into place, shifting around, but getting there none the less.

_Ah, yes. Of course. Sex._

That explains the slick lube and other liquids on his nether regions, both the front and back. Okay, that’s not bad. It also explains the bite marks, scratch marks and blooming hickeys on what skin of his own he can still see outside of the blanket. Not looking bad at all yet. Sex is great, especially with Leona. Sure Ruggie likes to pretend he’s upset about all the markings and soreness, but Leona is _good_ at giving it to him. Plus he does follow the “under the clothes” rule for marks – though he does have to be reminded occasionally. So sex isn’t the problem, surely? They love doing it rough, yeah, but this –

_Wait._

Ruggie’s brain is starting to get back on track now, and the picture is starting to come together. Leona pulls Ruggie in closer, holding him close to protect him. Leona loves cuddling, though he will never admit it, but he’s never _this_ cuddly unless he’s holding onto negative feelings that he refuses to talk to Ruggie or anyone else about. Only when he really needs physical comfort almost to the point of breaking. It’s all starting to come together as to why he ended up like this, though now, Ruggie can see that his own previous quivering and coughing state is only one of the reasons. Leona is feeling guilty about it, what he just did to Ruggie. But the hyena also remembers that Leona was in an off mood before the night got sexy.

_Oh, great elephant bones. They had sex when Leona was **pissed** about something. Ruggie encouraged sex when Leona was in no mind to be doing so. _

Leona had been rougher, but Ruggie had liked it.

Then he didn’t.

Then he said as much.

Then Leona had told him to shut up, but Ruggie didn’t.

Then Leona had _**made**_ him.

Leona had…

Tentatively, Ruggie reaches up to run a finger against his throat. He can’t feel any marks, but he can only imagine what his throat looks like.

Leona must notice the movement, because he reluctantly pulls his head back to watch with dark eyes as Ruggie keeps rubbing at his own throat. Ruggie looks up to try to catch his eyes, but he keeps watching the finger on the hyena’s throat. There’s anger in those eyes, but he knows that Leona is directing it at himself, not at him. Leona is too stubborn to admit it, but Ruggie knows.

“Hey,” he tries his throat again, liking the confidence he hears in his quiet voice. “It’s okay.”

“I almost killed you,” is the growled response.

“No you didn’t.”

“I almost did.”

Leona’s eyes grow darker, his scowl more prominent, but his claws don’t dig into the flesh of the hyena, his control of himself present at a time like this.

“Hey, look at me.”

He continues to stare at the throat of his lover even when Ruggie has lowered his hand back to be under the blanket and on top of Leona’s – bare – hip.

“Look me in the eyes, Leona-san.”

After a second, he does. He still wears that same expression and Ruggie, by nature and instinct, smiles at him.

“I will tell you that yes, you did choke me too hard after I said the safe word,” Leona’s grip tightens a little and his scowl deepens, so Ruggie continues before Leona falls into the abyss too far. “ _But!_ I’m okay now. I’m not upset with you. I don’t hate you and I am not afraid of you. We are most definitely going to talk about this and what led to this in the morning when we are more awake and ready to talk. I will still scold you about this; don’t you think I won’t.”

Ruggie laughs his hyena laugh at the pout on Leona’s face. The lion turns his face away, looking out the window at the night sky. Ruggie can see how his words have sunk into him, but now that the needed immediate scolding is out of the way, he knows he has to calm Leona. He knows that Leona never wanted to do this to Ruggie, he could never get himself to. He might half-heartedly threaten to do it, but it is never meant to be something he will ever do. Till tonight, apparently.

“Leona-san.”

Ruggie doesn’t continue until Leona meets his eyes again, though begrudgingly.

“I’m okay right now. I am not upset with you.”

Leona, after a few seconds of staring at Ruggie’s bright smile, sighs. That smile does things to him, Ruggie knows that. Seeing that it’s safe to continue, he does.

“I’m still going to want more sex with you after this is _properly_ dealt with between us,” he puts a strong emphasis on the word properly, so as to leave no room for debate. “And I will still always like it rough the way we do it. I do like it when you choke me sometimes.”

Ruggie can feel the breath stutter in Leona’s chest, something raw and new stirs in his emerald eyes.

“No.”

He sounds like he’s saying that more to himself than his smaller lover.

“No,” he repeats when he sees Ruggie open his mouth again.

“It will be one of the things that we talk about later, when we are more ready to talk about this. Believe me, I don’t want to go through this again; just as you don’t.”

Leona breathes heavily through his nose and quickly releases that breath back out with flared nostrils. He doesn’t look angry, maybe a bit frustrated but mostly… terrified.

Ruggie is not used to seeing that on the proud lion’s face.

“I’m tired,” Leona says instead. “You should rest too.”

“Well, before you doze off, I want to apologize for –“

“No. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was m-“

He chokes back his own words. His damn pride telling him he should never apologize to anyone.

“Leona-san, please let me say this. Then you can say what you want. Afterwards I want you to continue to hold me when we fall asleep. I feel… safe here. Like I might combust if either of us leave.”

The sound of the faint breeze outside carries in their silence. Ruggie isn’t lying, he still feels like he might break into a whole new sobbing fit if Leona were to send him off to his own room. He nuzzles into the chest next to him, more to pat down that anxious fear than anything else.

“…fine,” he begrudgingly grumbles.

Ruggie smiles at that, his usual laugh lighting the air between them.

“I obviously want to say that it wasn’t your fault, but I know it’s important that we both address what happened tonight was definitely not okay. You are remorseful of what you did, and that’s important,” Leona’s tail thumps the bed sheets. “But I realize, now that I can think clearly again, that I took advantage of your bad mood before we started this night. I pushed your buttons when I shouldn’t have and pushed you to have sex with me when you were clearly not in the mood and upset about something. I recognize that you want to say that I’m just blaming myself.”

“Yes,” he growls.

“But I won’t deny what you did either. It’s just important to address it.”

“But it’s not like me choking you unconscious.”

Ruggie’s smile falls into more of lilt of his lips.

“No, it’s not. But still. So I’m sorry for pushing you.”

Leona stares at him, his tail thumps against the bed more. After a few more seconds and a few more nuzzles into the dorm leader’s chest, he sighs.

“… I’m sorry.”

A large part of him wants to tease him with that, to smugly ask him to say that louder, but he bites that down. Apologizing isn’t something Leona likes to do, not out loud, at least.

“Thank you, Leona-san.”

It takes them a long time to actually fall asleep. They move into a more comfortable position to sleep together, nuzzling and quietly cooing at each other all the while. They’ll be getting up late for sure, with how the sky is already starting to lighten outside. The other Savanaclaw dorm students will most likely not say anything and do whatever the heck they want. Jack might stop by to check on them if they don’t show up after some time, but a loud growl and a forcibly thrown pillow from Leona will be enough to send him away.

They will talk about this tomorrow and whatever was bothering Leona beforehand. But for now, they really need to rest. Before Ruggie completely falls asleep, he thinks of something.

“Did either of us actually cum, tonight?”

Turns out Leona hadn’t yet fallen asleep in three seconds like he usually does as he tightens his grip around Ruggie’s waist and growls out a warning “go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know what it's like or what happens when some one comes back from being choked unconscious, so this is just me writing it how I think it would happen. I definitely think Leona and Ruggie needed to talk more right after but it was already 4 am when I finished and I was too tired.


End file.
